


The Secret

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Pre-Femslash, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and Shelby find themselves drawn to each other, after a confession or two. They embark in a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shelby entered the base to find it empty aside from Kendall. As she walked in she extended her hand out as the energem flew from her hand and landed in it's proper place in the wall. Kendall was crouched over a microscope examining something. Shelby cleared her throat, to let Kendall know that she was there. 

Kendall looked up to find Shelby standing there in front of her. A shy smile on her face. She motioned for Shelby to come over as she worked over the specimen. 

"Miss Morgan, you wanted to see me?" 

Kendall nodded, "Yes, Shelby I just wanted to say I apologize for the way I treated you. Back when you first became a ranger."

Shelby smiled "It's alright Miss Morgan-"

Kendall raised a hand to stop Shelby short "No, it was unacceptable. You are one of the most capable members we have here." She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If not for you, we would have lost the energems."

Shelby smiled "Thank you for finally putting your faith in me." 

"Don't mention it." 

It was then that Shelby noted how close they were. She could she the rims of Kendall's glasses, her bright eyes always filled with wonderment at the next discovery. 

After a long pause, it was finally Kendall that spoke. "Shelby." she said quietly. 

"Yes, Miss Morgan." She wasn't sure how to react. 

A noise from the computer caused them both to turn towards the console. Kendall checked the computer, "The computer is reading Alien Bio signs, you have to go now."

Shelby nodded and went to retrieve her energem from it's place in the wall. She grabbed her Dino Charger and headed towards the exit.

"Shelby wait." 

Shelby stopped and turned around. 

Kendall edged closer towards her until they were face to face. For a brief second Shelby wasn't sure what was happening. 

"Good Luck." 


	2. Thoughts

Kendall sat at her desk, thinking. These days she distracted herself, she was always working on a new device to help the rangers then she would drift off to sleep and dream about her. It was getting harder to get thoughts of Shelby out of her head. She activated the monitor to survey the rangers progress. It was another monster sent by Sledge in another poor attempt to defeat the rangers and take the energems from them. 

She had no doubt that they would succeed, as always. Yet, despite all of that she felt her heart lurch as she watched them. Her eyes searching for Shelby, to see if she was alright. 

_Please be alright, I need you to be alright._

She wondered when had these feelings first occurred, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly when. She had always been dismissive of Shelby and what she had to bring to the conversation at first. She had come to realize that Shelby was the biggest asset the team had, she had come to appreciate her presence more and more. Where before there had been resentment, was now replaced with love and trust.

She knew that her interest in Shelby was at the very least inappropriate, she was her boss after all. She was in charge of them all after all. She looked after them, and helped them when necessary. She didn't have kids and yet she was already a mom.       

She cringed, was that how they really saw her? 

_I'm not that old_

She lightly brushed her hair out of her face and turned back to the monitor. The Rangers had made significant progress against the monster. Kendall smiled to herself, they would be back soon. She just had to be patient. 

She smoothed out her skirt and stole a glance at the nearby mirror. She had never cared much for her appearance but now she suddenly found that she was indeed concerned with how she looked. She quickly adjusted her coat and made sure she looked presentable for The Rangers arrival.

A noise from behind her caused her to turn a little to fast. She fell but a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Chase behind her, supporting her. She gave him a small smile, he gave her one in return.   
  
"Are you alright, Miss Morgan?" 

She nodded "Yes, thank you Chase. Where are the others?"  
  
Chase gave a glance behind him, "Last time I checked they were right behind me."

Kendall turned to the direction of the entrance and watched as The Rangers slid down to the lab. They all waved to her in turn, her eyes caught Shelby standing near the back of the group.

She waved back, give each Ranger a reassuring smile. "How did it go."

Tyler full of energy and excitement as always "It went great!"

Riley nodded "Yeah, we showed them."

Kendall watched as the rest of the rangers deposited their energems in the place in the wall. The Rangers left, leaving only Shelby behind. 

Shelby placed her energem back in it's proper place and turned to face Kendall.   
  
"MIss Morgan" she began hesitantly "I have something I want to tell you."

Kendall nodded "Go on Shelby."

"I like you, a lot." Shelby said in a small voice.

"Really?" Kendall hadn't expected Shelby to return her feelings.

"Yes, I-" She paused.

"Go on." Kendall urged. "What is it that you want to say?"

"Do you like me too?"

Kendall smiled and took off her glasses.  "How about I show you."

She leaned in and kissed Shelby on the lips. It was soft and delicate. She drew back and stared at Shelby to analyze her reaction.

"How was that?"

Shelby smiled "Perfect."

   


End file.
